Minaay
Minaay 'is the pairing of [[User:Minithepeanut|'Min'ithepeanut]] and [[User:StraightACarlaay|StraightACarl'aay]]. Mini has a nickname for Carlaay, which is Cherry Caake, and a nickname of that one, which is Caake. Moments *On Mrs.leohoward's Victorious User-Ships Wiki ''blog, when Caake said that she doesn't have any one to pair with, Mini was the first one to reply saying "Go on chat and we'll design our own pairing page." **Caake said "@Minithepeanut - We're never on at the same time." *When Mini said on Mrs.leohoward's Vent Blog that she hated peaches because they went against her habits of not eating anything fuzzy Caake replied, saying, "I LOVE PEACHES!!!!!!!! ...sorry.", and Mini said "@Carlaay - Don't apologise. You can just eat all the peaches I don't want." *Caake replied to someone else's comment on the Vent Blog saying "You guys live in awesome places. I've always wanted to go to Australia and Brazil.", and Mini lives in Australia. *When someone vented that they hate when people edit just one letter on a page, Mini and Caake both replied, saying they were guilty. *When Mini was on the chat and Carlaay came on, Mini greeted her with CARLAAY and then quoted her on the fact that she said they were never on at the same time. **Carlaay replied with "Well, now we are." **Mini hugged her in response. *When Mini said she was getting better at making up nicknames, Caake asked if she had one... and Mini had a hard time trying to come up with a nickname. *On the Off-Topic Blog, Caake said she was nervous about a math exam and Mini reassured her that she would do fine. (Which she did.) **Caake thanked her for this. *Mini made a userbox for Minaay and posted it in the comments. ** Cake replied saying LOVE IT! LOVE YOU **Mini replied saying LOVE YOU TOO <3 *On Nirenberge213's blog Which User Would YOU Eat? Caake said she would eat Mini because peanuts are obviously edible. **Mini replied saying that she's not an edible peanut, she's a Goofy Goober peanut. *Mini invited Caake to join her pirate crew. *Caake joined the crew. *Mini attempted to help Caake make userboxes. *Mini wished Caake a happy birthday. *Caake was worried when Mini mentioned that she had to go to the hospital. *Caake has seen two photos of Mini. *When Mini said that this blog was the first of her blogs to reach 200 comments, Caake replied saying "GO MINI! :D <3" *On Mini's Trending Topics blog, when the category was Things you want to tell your boyfriend without hurting his feelings, Mini said "Will you please actually exist?" and Caake agreed with Mini. *On Mini's (well technically Random Confessor's) blog on the iCarly Wiki, Caake praised Mini's awesome blog idea. *On Catxcrazy's "Tag Your Friends!(:" blog on the Victorious wiki, StraightACarlaay tagged Mini as a "Lovable Goof". *Mini wrote a poem for Caake at one o'clock in the morning because she felt like making Caake smile. *Caake finds this super-duper-sweet. *On Total carnage's Randominity blog on the Victorious wiki, Caake said she teamed up with Mini to steal pants. *When Mini's chat started working again, Caake was profoundly happy and excited! *Caake didn't know that Mini liked Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift and thought Mini liked heavy metal, and Mini was like "Wow. Okay, guess what band I'm listening to right now." while she was listening to ''She Will Be Loved ''by Maroon 5, and Caake was like "Well, Maroon 5 is a pretty popular band." Trivia *They are both against bullying. *They both know (some) German. Carlaay knows much more though x) *They always wish each other luck with everything. *They agree on a lot of vents on any Vent Blog. *Both users like Liz Gillies a lot. *Both users find the song "Someone Like You" by Adele a bit annoying. *They wished each other a happy Valentine's day ♥ *Carlaay's username on Twitter is inspired by the nickname Mini gave her. Fan Representation *'Official food: 'Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte (aka Black Forest Cherry Cake) as this is the reason Mini gave Caake her nickname in the first place and it's the food Mini decided to celebrate Caake's birthday with. *'Official Object: '''Pants - because Caake said she'd teamed up with Mini to steal pants. Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Minithepeanut Category:StraightACarlaay Category:Friendship Moments Category:Canon